


...And the Kindness of Truth

by GrumpyJenn



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Honesty, Kindness, Trust, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	...And the Kindness of Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerynB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynB/gifts), [Struckk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struckk/gifts).



"I'm sorry, darlin," Jake said, "I shoulda known it wasn't you."

 _Well,_ I thought, _you don't trust me though. Willing to believe the worst, even when it's not true. Even when you_ should _know better_. But he was still talking, and his voice had gone all country like it did when he was upset, like it had hurt him to see my feelings hurt.

"I shoulda known," he was saying, and he swallowed hard. "I shoulda known 'cause I've never known you to be less than... well, _kind_. Only with the Apple, and that wasn't _you_ , was it?" He took a deep breath and took my hands in his. "Even with the Crown you weren't mean, just..."

"Just what? Untrustworthy? Betraying? Let's go over it again." I could hear how bitter my voice was. Jacob Stone blowing hot and cold, acting like he trusted me but saying he didn't - it was getting really old. 

Life - especially mine - is too short for this. I started to pull my hands away, but he held them tight.

"I was goin' t'say naive. And scared." His voice was soft now, and he almost looked like he might cry. And there went the Okie voice again.

Well, how was I supposed to respond to that? Maybe he had been paying attention after all.

"Even then you were kind, honey. And if you felt the need t'rip me up one side and down th'other, you'da been as gentle as you could manage. Not like that... _thing_. Cass, I-"

"Shh," I said, and hugged him.

And he hugged me back. 

 


End file.
